Deadman Or Hitman
by batzandvampires
Summary: Two people hate each other and war out. Who shall survive this war in the end? Who shall see through this enduring battle between the power house McMahons and the skilled Harts? Who will the prince of Darkness help and why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~

The dead body was lying there in the shore. Another victim of the gang war. The boss was very angry. Orton looked at the dead man. Their best man Umaga was taken out. But this murder was a little different. A little more brutal. He was taking out one by one Orton thought. He s sending a msg. It was getting brutal with every passing day. Last time it Cena. His throat was slit. And before that, it was Jericho. They said it was an accident. But the boss knew who it was. This time the eyeballs were taken out. Head smashed. Orton informed the boss over the phone. HE heard the response and just closed his eyes in deep thoughts. These thoughts always worried him...  
Elsewhere, in an orphanage. He gave his spectacles to that cute kid in the corner. He was just chatting with a couple of more guys when, Davy Smith came in and informed about Umaga. He just said "Good!". The Fathers of the orphanage thanked him. Every time he gifted his glasses to a kid, a member of the evil corporation would fall. Davy was considerably upset. It was clear in his face.  
"Why are you upset?" Bret asked.  
"This is getting out of hands. You only wanted to punish him. But y these people. Everyone is getting killed."  
"I understand your worries. Don worry. Nothing will happen. I was not called the Hitman for nothing. He smiled and left.  
Davy was looking at his brother in law. He muttered, "What s going thru his mind?"  
Vince was at his office when he got the call. HE was upset but he didn't want to inform Linda about it. Not now at least he thought. HHH came in. HE saw the tension in Vince's face. HE asked him about it. Vince took him to his private room. HHH guessed it was bad news. Vince used his private room only to talk business and things weren't looking good these days. It was bad news most of the time. HHH was straight to the point.  
"Who is it this time?"  
"Umaga", Vince swallowed. HHH was angry. He thumped his fist on the table.  
"Let me go. I can take care of him myself. We don't need this."  
"Hunter, I cant lose you. Stephanie means everything to me."  
"You think I cant beat him. I will prove it by whipping his ass."  
"This is not a damn script. This is for real. He is taking people out and we are helpless. He knows everything about us damn it." Vince's face was a scarlet red now.  
"You trusted him way too much in your operations. There must be someone out there, who can stop him".  
"But who?" Vince face said the story.  
"I know a man who can stop Bret". Both heads turned to see Michaels. He was Hunter's best friend. "Who is this guy you talk of?"HHH asked.  
"He is called the Deadman."  
"Not him", Vince said a little too quickly. "He does not work with anyone, He is on his own."  
"I think I know how to get him to work." Shawn winked and left.  
They both stared at the door through which Shawn left. Vince was praying for Shawn. HHH was confident, but then he too was praying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The graveyard mansion looks huge he thought. Michaels pushed the gates open. Surprisingly it was smooth. True to its name, the mansion was right in the middle of a graveyard. Michaels had a quick look around. He could see none. He pushed open the door. The hallway was huge. There were no big furniture. A few antiques if you could call them. There was a diamond skull. Pretty rich for a graveyard he thought. He was about to call out when he sensed someone move. He was not afraid but his heartbeat was increasing. Just as he turned a huge hand clutched his throat. "What are you doing in my Yardddddd?" He hissed. Shawn was trying to free himself. He choked, "I-I- I ca - me to tttalk. Deadman relased his hands. "What do you want?". Shawn told him that he needed his help. "I don't help anyone".

"Fine, you can work till you take him out. We can pay lots", Shawn offered.

"I don work for anyone. Now leave". He showed him the door. Shawn knew that was the end of conversation. Just as he was about to leave, he casually said, "Oh and well he calls himself the best there is, was and there ever will be. Maybe he was right. Who knows".

Deadman was in front of him in a flash. "There is no one better than me and I own the Yard. I am the best". "Well he says he is and you say you are, so whom am I to believe. I have seen him work." He smirked on the inside. The deadman was getting curious. "Keep him interested" Shawn thought. "You don't have to work for anyone. You be here. I will tell Vince that there is none to beat him. I will tell him, maybe he is the be-". A punch was all that was required to get his attention. "Does that mean you are in?" Shawn sounded a bit hopeful. "Leave if you want to live", his eyes were red. Michaels don't need telling twice. HE left immediately.

Back at the Vince's office he explained what happened at the graveyard. Vince was not convinced. Even HHH was doubtful If it had been anyone else, he would have doubted it more. But it was Shawn. If he cant nobody can. But then Michaels was hopeful. Just then Orton came in. HHH instinctively asked "Who is it now?".

Orton was not surprised. He was used to it. "It is none. But I have got a message from Bret. He says Mr Layfield is next."

"Where is he? Contact John immediately. He is the best manager we have got. I know he can take care of himself. But we must inform him."

"I tried calling him but I cant reach him."

"Damn it then get some men out. Search for him. I don't want to lose him you hear me?"

Just then, Vince cell buzzed. "Hello, where are you? I don't care. You better come here immediately." Pause "I know. But that is dangerous. He has set his eyes on you. Tomorrow is the date he has given you. Oks. I will send a couple of guys to be with you."

He looked at HHH and Shawn. "He is at his Texas mansion".

"We will go" Shawn volunteered. "No. Orton and you will go. I need HHH here. Have some work." HHH was visibly upset. "I am going whether anyone likes it or not. And I don need anyone telling me to take care of myself. Damnit Vince he cant keep me in like this. Nor can you. Come on Shawn." With that he took Shawn out with him and banged the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John was at his mansion. It was really huge for a single. It contained close to 80 rooms in 4 floors. He was in the main hall, watching a movie. He heard the bell ring. HE told the servant to go off. He knew his life was in danger but he was no coward to go hide like HHH. There was no love lost between them. But Vince liked JBL and it was for him JBL kept quiet. He opened the door to invite HHH and Shawn in. They sat over a couple of beers and JBL asked the purpose of HHH's visit. "I was under the impression that Orton was coming. I didn't know Vince lets his baby out once in a while. " He smirked. HHH wasn't amused. He just said, "Yeah and he wanted to guard the life of someone who wasn't man enough to do it himself." JBL threw the bottle away. "I never wanted you to come here. Go hide behind Vince's pants. Get out of my house." Just then they heard some noise. All the three were still. Shawn went around the back to take a look. He couldn't find anything. He knew someone was out there. He did bet his life that Hitman would have come on his own to pull this off. He went back to find JBL and HHH still staring at each other. "Do we need an enemy?" he wondered. Meanwhile Bret was slipping through the backyard. He cursed himself for almost giving himself away. If he had been even a moment too late, Shawn would have found him. He didn't come here to take care of Shawn. "Shawn will get his day", he said to himself and smiled. He looked at the broken bottle he stepped at. Luckily there was a huge tree behind which he got on soon. He took his gun and aimed inside the house. He couldn't see very clearly as all the three were facing away from him. He could make out Shawn and also JBL. He couldn't make out who the other person was. He knew he came for JBL. He didn't care who the other person was. If anyone gets in his way, they will have to die. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a faint noise. He turned just in time to find a gun aiming at him. He moved out in instinct. The bullet missed his head by inches. He tried to see who it was. HE was gone. All the three heard the sound inside. Shawn ran to the back to see who it was. Pistol in his hand, he jumped in the grass. He was down in his knees in a flash. His trained eye was searching the whole area. He sensed movement behind. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he found HHH. He sighed in relief. Another gun shot. They both thought instinctively, JBL was alone. They ran in to the house and found him on the floor. He was not dead. Not Yet, Shawn thought. He was still conscious and muttered, "H-He ran th-a-t way". He pointed his fingers towards the window. Bret knew there was someone else to get him. He was angry that he couldn't finish the job. He had to run soon. He was hit by that man. He wondered who the hell it was. He took his mobile and dialed a number. "I know you are in the premises. You have never been required. But the time has come. I have been hit. Finish him." The other voice was surprised. "You are lucky. The boss sent me today personally. I am surprised someone tried to take you. I thought you knew how they worked."

"He is not part of the Corporation. Someone new. I am confident of that." The other voice was not convinced, "You leave it to me. You have to go now. Others will be here soon." With that he took his pistol and aimed at the Unconscious JBL. He fired one right thru his forehead. The deadman heard it too. He was sure Bret was close by and he didn't do it. But who was it. He saw movement ahead and tried with his gun. But he knew he missed. A car raced from near the campus. "This isn't over." He also went through the walls as he came. Shawn and HHH were both inside now. Shawn was sure he saw the deadman leave. Did he kill JBL? Was he trying to save him? Did he get Bret? So many questions. He didn't mention about the deadman to HHH. Orton and Dave came running in. Orton knew what has happened. He informed the boss and was still worried. It can be him. But the boss has promised to protect him. Dave wasn't impressed. And so wasn't HHH. Dave and Orton explained that Vince had sent them to protect HHH. Shawn didn't utter a word. He was deep in his thoughts about the deadman and Bret. What was happening? "When will it end?", he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

Vince was fuming in his office when HHH returned. It has become a habit with Vince to get tensed now. HHH was angry but didn't wanna show it out like Vince. He stood there calmly waiting for Vince to finish. "And dammit he will finish all of us one by one. What the hell does he want? HE doesn't wanna talk. He just wants to kill. I was stupid enough to trust him." He looked at HHH. "What are you looking at? It looks funny to you doesn't it? Well it doesn't to me. Soon when we are all done by him, you won't be laughing then." HHH chose his words carefully. He knew how ugly it could turn when Vince was irate. "Vince. I know this is not good. But then, we have not lost everything yet. I know you will not allow me to take a chance. I can still get someone else to do the work. From outside. He knows us pretty well."  
"But who the hell will do that?"  
"The Undertaker can do that." Shawn interrupted. "Not again. How many times should I tell you that he works alone? Forget about the Deadman. He is not going to help us. "  
"But he did." Shawn almost whispered. He looked at HHH with guilt. "Sorry Hunter. Didn't tell you everything that happened yesterday. And I just came back from the graveyard mansion."  
"Shawn, this is kinda confusing. So u met the Deadman and he accepted to help us?" Shawn didn't know from where to start. "The Deadman was there yesterday and he tried to take Bret out before he could take JBL. And he almost succeeded." "So Bret was better than the Deadman. Great! That's the last thing I wanted to hear." Vince was screaming again. "For Heaven's sake Vince, Just shut the hell up!." Shawn was equally angry. "The Deadman was there. Bret didn't kill JBL. It was someone else. He is confident that he saw Bret leave before someone shot JBL. So Bret is either not alone or your friend had a lot of nemesis which is not so easy to refute." HHH didn't say anything. He was staring at the door. Deadman was on his way here.  
Vince looked at him, but didn't shake hands. There was no love lost between Vince and Taker too. Vince does have a lot of enemies. HHH didn't know whose side to take. Shawn started the conversation for them. "I didn't know you will be here this soon Deadman." He was looking at Vince. He spoke to Vince. "The whole world knows Bret does not attack without a reason. What happened?" Again it was Shawn who answered, "I know what happened. It is a long story. Goes a decade back! Why don we go outside and talk? Do you have the time?" The Deadman was still looking at Vince, "I don't trust anybody. I am giving you a chance. You better be innocent." Vince swallowed, "I d-dd-didn't do anything this time. I swear." He said that in a low voice.  
"That's what you said when Angle disappeared. I know." His eyes rolled in. "Let's take it easy here!" It was HHH. "Shawn, I will come with you. I know you know everything on this. I have never asked about it fully. But I have to know why he is behind Vince this bad." Shawn was in two minds. "I think it is time that you know the full story Hunter. Brace yourself. Coz it started pretty long back. It all started when Brian Pillman was murdered."  
HHH was looking at Vince confused and so was Undertaker. Slowly they both followed Shawn outside to travel through time. Vince was left alone. He didn't want to think about how it all started. Also the thoughts about Angle were killing him. He knew he needed rest. Once Vince left, the guy made another phone call. "The Deadman is here. It is bad news." Somewhere else on another call "I will update you on what happens." He cut the call and followed the trio.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~

Brian Pillman was a hard worker. He moved up the corporate ladder quite quickly. He was much taller than me and agile. His baby face and curly hair instantly won him trust with a lot of top guys. And he had enough talent to back it up too. Unfortunately with it, also came enemies. He was on a very important mission when we got news all of a sudden that he died of a heart attack. On a closer inspection we found needle marks. As things were fine between Vince and Bret, the eventual suspect was Steve. Steve was the kind of guy, who will tell you right on your face that he hates you, even if you admire him. He was an unknown guy that time and yet he did not fear showing his hatred to Bret. Bret being close to Vince always saw to it that Steve was kept in his place. He warned us plenty a time that he could be dangerous. But we never took his words. After the death of Pillman, someone had to take care of the mission. Since it was highly secretive, none was let in on this mission. There were no back ups. Steve volunteered to take up the mission, knowing well it will be dangerous. But he just thought of it as another chance to rub it in on Bret. Vince was apprehensive and Bret was totally against it. He volunteered to do it himself. But Vince said he needed him here. Bret tried his best to find a suitable, but the mortal fear of death caught on with everyone, except for Steve that is. Bret had to accept to Vince as it was very critical to ruin it because of personal hatred. To add to the dismay, Steve successfully completed the mission, which threw Vince's rivals out of business. Vince, the power freak, that he is made Austin a hero overnight. Everybody forgot it was Bret's idea to begin with. Now that Steve had more power, he began to exercise it. Vince was all ears for him and it soon started turning ugly. Bret did not like the turn it was taking. He tried to talk him out of this. But Vince was too obsessed with power to let go of it. Bret had no other choice but to quit. He was direct with Vince. He said he was leaving. Vince knew that he cannot stop Bret and he let him get away. He was worried though. Bret knew a lot about the Corporate. Bret gave his word that he would tell none. That was good enough for Vince, but not for Austin. He kept on telling everyone he could find that Bret is a weak link and he would betray us all anytime. This started getting into Vince's head and he was worried. He wanted Bret for one last mission. It would take only a day he said. Bret was reluctant, but he accepted. Little did he realize that the main reason for the mission was to kill him. He met with an accident. An accident in which everyone thought he died. But he chose to live. Bret was sure it was an attempt to kill him .He went for Vince straight away. Vince swore he had nothing to do with it. He also backed Austin that he was out of town. Bret was skeptical about it. But Vince convinced him saying that his wife was having a baby and Austin had to go. Bret had second thoughts but he said nothing. True to his words, he completed the mission and also left Vince. But that was not the end of it. It just got worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~

The business was his family and he had nothing or none when he came out. Bret even let his family stay in the business. He knew sooner or later he would become a target, and hence he alienated himself from everyone. He didn't want anyone else in danger because of him. But this did not go well with Austin. Austin always hated Bret and he always felt it was a mistake to have his family around. That might turn against us on any day. With Bret gone, he was everything to Vince. He took way more control than any of us liked, yet, I should say he was good at what he did. Shawn could only manage a smile. He continued. The business prospered so much that Vince was off his rocker. He was the only one of his kind and he enjoyed the monopoly and the power he had. Things soon went spirally downwards as someone new cropped up. The corporate started losing business. And you know Vince, he just couldn't take it at all. He wanted to find out who is doing all this. Austin soon started blaming Bret again. We all believed it cannot be. Shawn took a sip of water and stretched. He confessed he wanted to get this out of his heart. Even though he hated Bret equally, he believed in Bret's word. He was a man of his word. Austin was wrong for once. But with no other explanation around, everyone started to buy the story. I don't blame Austin. He had to do something because Vince expected him to put an end to it. He was into his last year and he didn't want to go out leaving the company in shambles. He said he will take out Bret. We all thought he was crazy. And he was too. He immediately went for Bret's family and sent them out on the streets. He thought they were the informers. But the losses didn't stop. That was driving him crazy and he sent out a message to Bret to stop it else his family will pay. Bret never responded. Only the losses continued. We had no choice. We took out his brother first. We thought that will send him a message. The deadman looked at HBK. He spoke after a long time. "You didn't believe it was Bret and yet you thought his brother might be involved?" Shawn was quiet. He did not have an answer. After a long thought he accepted that it was not fully logical. But his actions were equally suspicious. The deadman didn't say anything. Hunter was listening to all of this awestruck. He expected to know something about this feud, but he never knew he was kept out of so much. He couldn't keep the surprise out of his face. He stammered, "Shawn, you told me that he died of an accident. But - ". Shawn cut him, "yes, that was how it was supposed to be told. I took him out Hunter. I am sorry that I had to keep this away from you. And it is only because I didn't want you to worry." "What the ****? You-" Hunter was livid, but the deadman didnt have patience for a cat fight," You can have all your pillow fight later. Can you tell me what happened?" They both relaxed and Shawn continued.  
Well after Owen was taken out, we got a note from Bret for the first time. "My brother's death shall be avenged." That is when we knew we were all looking up the wrong tree. Vince understood that it was Austin's obsession with Bret that caused all the confusion. We were on war with Bret and we could do nothing. We stopped everything for a while and literally went undercover except for Austin. He still believed it was Bret ruining us. We thought it would all be forgotten soon. We were terribly wrong. The reality hit us hard when we found Foley dead. He was our best man. He was crazy but damn good. Nobody come off from a fight with him. He was known for his brutality and yet he was Bret's first target. We found the second note which said "The war has begun".  
And that has been going on ever since. Even after Austin's death. Vince listened to Austin and he is paying for it. And Bret is not satisfied with Austin. He wants Vince. He has made his intentions clear. He is going to take us all out one by one. He is doing what Vince did to everyone else. Separate, Kill and make them suffer. The deadman closed his eyes and reflected on this bizarre story. A lot did not fit and yet he knew Bret needs to be stopped. He only asked one question. "How did Austin die?"  
Shawn paused for a long time on thinking how to put it right. "We never knew. He disappeared and all we found was a note that read 'One head is taken and the other shall soon part too'. We found his body two days later in our lawn which was burned beyond recognition. We knew it was him from his clothes and one other thing." He paused looking at Hunter, "there was something etched on his chest with a knife. ' For Owen.'" That was the end of that. Deadman left without a word leaving the two best friends to stare at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~

Meanwhile Bret was getting nursed for the bullet he took at his hideout. He couldn't control himself at the thought of sitting here while someone out there almost took him out. Davey knew more than to interrupt his thoughts and kept quiet. After the doctor left, Hart said, "He is good." Davy was confused, looking at which he clarified, "I mean the new guy. He almost took me out. And it was just one short." Davy didn't know how to react in such situations. He just muttered, "Lucky shot." Bret did not agree. "He is good Davy. I understand what you are thinking. Yes. I couldn't take it. There is no soul out there who is better than me and while I am still alive I will make sure every bit of McMahon's family is in ruins. And if anyone comes in the way, they will face the same punishment." Davy could see Bret was agitated. He didn't want to continue with this topic. It was always difficult when you are already hiding. It didn't make things easier with more people popping out. The worst is when you have no clue who it is. It is like you become the hunted from hunter in no time. Just then the phone rang to disturb Davy's thoughts. Bret listened silently and smiled when he hung up. He looked at Davy and said, "Our next target is ready". That smile ran a chill down Davy's spine. Bret was consumed by his hatred for Vince completely. Davy knew he can do nothing but watch as it unfolds. For the first time he doubted if Bret will be able to pull it off with one more unknown person in to the fray.

Undertaker was back at his mansion. Paul could see that things didn't go well. He inquired, "What happened, Mark? You seem concerned or should I say confused?" He did not reply. He was deep in thought. After a while he spoke, "Things are not what they seem to be. A lot of holes and a lot more lies. I must stop Bret even if he thinks he is right." Paul chipped in, "Maybe he is". Undertaker didn't reply. He left the room which signaled the end of it. He wanted to think about it alone. He knew it wasn't his job to decipher and fill all the holes and catch all the lies. He took it for one reason. Bret. He knew Bret was good. But he likes none who calls himself the best. He thought this would be the best time to let him know that he is not the best. Someone else is out there who can take him out at his will. And yet he hated himself for not getting it done last time. He knew he will get his chance again and he can do nothing but wait till then.

Everybody at the corporation was very upset and some were afraid too. They didn't know who was next and waited for the next note from Bret. The note came as usual from Vince's own personal ID. Vince stared at the mail for good 3 minutes before touching the mouse. He really couldn't get himself to see who he was going to lose next. Everybody was looking at each other with bated breath. Hunter couldn't stand it any longer and he snatched the mouse from Vince's hand and checked the mail. As soon as he saw the name he laughed. Vince couldn't understand why hunter would be smiling, till he saw the name. He again went into that shock. Everybody was waiting for Vince or Hunter to tell out the name to make sure their name was not in it. But one laughed and one just kept looking at the monitor. Shawn moved behind Vince to see what it was all about. He read the mail behind Vince. Only one word could be seen and that was more than enough for everyone. Shawn read that name aloud, "Randy".


	8. Chapter 8

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was promised to be protected. But who is going to protect him now. He was confused when he realized everybody was looking at him. His legs wobbled but he managed to reach the computer. Vince, for the first time, noticed fear and hatred in Orton's eyes. He has only noticed hatred so far. He gave way for Orton so he could see. Orton slowly scrolled down. He read the full message.

_**"Randy…  
I am sure I will see the fear in your eyes. And I am also sure I will roll out in laughter. Be happy it is just a joke."**_

Hunter was laughing loud when Orton turned fuming. Before anyone could realize what it was all about, Orton was all over Hunter. "I will never forgive you for this. You think this is funny Hunter?" Shawn and Vince had to break them. "I don think so Orton. This is not funny. This is absolutely priceless." Vince saw the message and he fumed equally. "Can you understand he is taking us one by one? The last thing I would need is for you to act immature and get yourself into trouble. What part of this don't you understand damn it? Are you my son-in-law at all? I am doing everything to protect you and here you are trying to kid around? How many mails did you send anyway?"  
Hunter was confused and ashamed. "I know I went a little overboard. Come on we all needed that laugh. I know it was not the best thing to do. But everybody here is so freaking tensed all the time. Chill out. And I sent just one." Vince was still fuming. "Then who in the world sent this ma- ?" He realized before he could end the question. He knew this was for real and he read it. Everyone gathered around again. Shawn was shocked by what he saw. He again offered to read it out loud. This time he read the full message.

_**"Vince… This ends tomorrow. I will take the one whom you protect the most. And the next day it will be you. I am not interested with anyone else. You and Paul will be mine within the next 48 hours. Tell Shawn to be out of the way for his own good. This time I am coming with reinforcements."**_

It was Vince's turn to turn ashen faced. The blood was drained out of him. He felt more anger than fear. Shawn was the first one to break the silence. "We need to pack off Hunter immediately. He needs to be out of the town now."  
Hunter was surprisingly calm. "No Shawn. I am going nowhere. Let him come for me. That is what I want too. This needs to end one way or the other. I am not a puppy. I am as much a badass as he is." Vince was torn between taking Bret out and saving his daughter's life. "Paul, please. It is my daughter's life in question. I am an old man. But you are necessary to be around." Paul interrupted, "Vince, with all sincerity, it is nice that you are talking this caring. But sometimes it is frightening. But also understand that, when you take the ruthlessness out of you, you are a coward. I am not. I need to face him. Let him come. I need to know how good he is." Shawn was still wary about all this. "May be you should think again Paul. Nothing against you." Paul was livid for the first time since he heard the news, "Shut up Shawn. This aint a joke or a game. If not tomorrow, he is gonna come for me. And I need to face it sometime or the other. Also it is Vince's life in question. Hec you guys think he is a goner already don't ya? Well let me tell ya all something. I am taking out Bret tomorrow and that s the only way it is gonna end." Shawn knew when he was beaten. He didn't argue. If at all there was a chance to save Hunter, it was Mark. He knew Hunter is good, but not in the mind games. He went to the graveyard mansion immediately.  
The deadman listened to Shawn patiently. He inquired about Hunter's hideout. He went inside and got ready. He knew there was no time to waste. It is time. Bret shall learn his lesson soon he thought. Shawn prayed with all the faith for the first time to save Hunter. He was praying to God relying on a devil to save his best friend against an invincible monster. He was worried. Terribly…


End file.
